


Vyyk Drago Backstory for LARP - Shards of Orn

by vyykdrago



Category: 7th Sea (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyykdrago/pseuds/vyykdrago
Summary: Hey all, new to ao3, posting a backstory I'm working on for a new character in The Shards of Orn LARP community in North Carolina, USA. Please send any and all feedback to victorkantor18@gmail.com or request for collaboration or questions regarding the work. Thank you for reading!





	Vyyk Drago Backstory for LARP - Shards of Orn

**Shards of Orn LARP community**

back story for new character

Yes, indeed... you may have heard rumors of a magic pair of socks. I'm here to tell you that... the rumors... they're all true...

A very long time ago, in a cosmos far, far away... a pair of socks did appear. It is known that the pair of socks is not handmade. 

In fact, they were forged in the birth of that cosmos. There was a left sock, and there was a right sock. the left sock was named Lefty, and the right sock was named Righty. 

Together, they were swept up in the chaos of protoplanetary accretion, flung rapidly around stars bursting into being and dying, exploding and imploding, forming all the elements of the universe. but, this pair of socks was like a binary star; it was inconceivable to exist one without the other... 

until, the calamity happened. the calamity brought the pair of socks to our universe. what you need to understand, dear reader, the calamity was an anamoly in the space-time continuum, a glitch in the matrix if you prefer... 

you may be asking, how do I know I can trust you? how does this narrator know this? well, let's just say that's what I do... I think, and I know things.

No matter if you trust me or not, there is no denying the existence of this magic pair of socks. Their role in our reality is undeniable. When they are together on the chosen One (and on the correct foot, mind you), the legends say that this individual would be blessed, bring blessings with others, and bring balance to the cosmos. However, if Lefty was on the right foot and Righty was on the left foot, then this individual would be cursed, bring curses with others, and throw the cosmos into unprecedented chaos. 

Over time, the names of the socks had been changed by word of mouth, and the oral tradition of telling of the legendary pair of socks seemed to have been lost. 

Until, one day... the chosen One was born in a far off village, to a tribe of Ulf-Coyoti. His given name was Vyyk Drago, because his mother hoped he would one day learn to fly like in the stories of dragon gods told by the Ulf shamani. They were the keepers of ancient myths and legends of the twin dragon, Drathenix. 

One such shaman ( Diesel Fox ) later wrote a tome in secret telling of the Ulf and their ways. One entry says:

Drathenix – Curiously, civilized Ulf tend to have respect for the twin dragon, usually because of their own constant struggle with instincts has given them a feeling of (very loose) kinship. Though few actively venerate him."

anyways, back to the story...

The mother of Vyyk Dragó was named Zapata Yakivna Dragá after her father Yakiv Aggronovich Dragó, whose father was Aggron Dragó, the first of his name. 

Not much is known of Aggron Dragó except his name instills awe in all those who hear it. Perhaps he was a minor god in his time, which was many moons ago. The land was filled with Old Ones, and the children of these titans would sometimes mate with those of the many Ulf tribes. 

!!!as an aside, narrator is at a noisy tavern¡¡¡  
...  
Legend has it that this Aggron mated with a female Ulf by the simple name of Abigale. Later, her name was changed to Abigaia, which is the name we use today for our continent. Fun little factoid for ya, eh? Not so bored anymore, is ya?  
...

Zapata Dragá had the pup with the help of the Ulf-Coyoti Doula Society (UCDS). This pregnancy and birth was particularly painful for Zapata, and they sent their best Canine-Mancer Healers who helped her with all the everyday struggles being a pregnant Ulf-Coyote during the dry season. typically the female ulf-coyoti will have the  greatest share of the hunting, but during pregnancy, they are given leave by the pack leaders. it is a difficult time to feel guilty of receiving help from others. 

in any case, the pup Vyyk Dragó was given light as they say during a cloudless night and the stars were shining like never before. there was a comet passing by which lit up the whole sky in an instant than disappeared. it was an omen according to the shamani. they said this ulf pup had a destiny unlike any other. they could not predict how his life would change their views on life itself during what we call the Pair of Socks Paradox. 

yes, indeed... the pair of socks were separated from each other and cast to the darkest depths of the Abigaia continent - one to the Sea of Pupalee and the other to the inactive volcano forbidden land. 

unbeknownst to the shamani, it would be Vyyk Dragó's destiny to reunite the pair of socks and bring balance to the cosmos already falling apart from the Calamity which separated this powerful artifact.

in his youth, Vyyk Dragó loved to play by the streams, skipping round pebbles across the water. his mother was usually off hunting but she would come home after the hunt, share the the geography of the continent, and pray diligently to Drathenix to give strength to her son. 

once, the shamani noticed that stars were disappearing from the night sky gradually after the appearance of the comet. as vyyk Dragó aged, many of the constellations they used to know were unrecognizable. by the time he was ready for the hunt, the sky had become almost completely dark. 

the shamani feared that their star for the solar system would be next. the sunrises were less vibrant, and the sunsets came later and later it seemed as though their entire planet's orbit was changing, extending, elongating. in truth, the strength of their sun's gravity was weakening and allowing the planet to begin drifting away into the cosmos. 

so the shamani convened a special counsel meeting with all the Ulf-Coyoti tribes and other Ulf nations as well. their was much shouting and blame thrown at each other for this Calamity. little did they know, their date rested in the hands of a young Ulf-Coyote - our hero, Vyyk Dragó. He had not uttered a word since the crying at birth, and all including his mother believed him to be mute and dumb. 

but, at this juncture, he spoke up for the first time. 

he said, "I will go." 

the wigwam where they met was full of silence, a gradual fog of silence descended and permeated the space. all the shouting Ulf-Coyoti were suddenly dumbstruck and at a loss for words. their mouths were still moving but no sound escaped. 

as quickly as it began, the silence was over, and they stated at Vyyk Dragó. 

he picked up his only possession, a smooth pebble of azurite given to him by his mother, and he left the wigwam. the shamani all chased after him. 

"how do you know where to go?" they cried. 

"I have seen them in my dreams. the two socks must be reunited into the pair of socks," he whispered. 

"who will help you on your journey?" they asked. 

"I have seen them in my dreams as well. many others have noticed the stars disappearing. I will meet them along the way," he whispered. 

and with that, he took off at a sprint to the Sea of Pupalee for the first of the two socks.


End file.
